This invention relates generally to socks, and in particular, to socks which have the ability to be placed on a foot in an atraumatic wrapping motion rather than the potentially painful pulling, squeezing and rubbing associated with conventional socks.
Oftentimes people with foot problems, be it due to injuries, recent surgery or some other complication, have difficulty in wearing conventional socks while their foot is healing because of the pain involved in pulling a conventional sock over the injured foot. These people are normally faced with the alternative of either leaving their injured foot uncovered while it heals, which leaves the foot exposed to dirt and chills, or they must experience the pain caused by having a sock slid and squeezed over the tender portions of their injured foot. Other persons, including the elderly and those with arthritis or back trouble, simply are unable to pull conventional socks over their feet due to their limited flexibility and general inability to bend over far enough to do so.
What is needed is a sock that has the ability to completely cover a foot as in a conventional sock but which may be wrapped onto the foot instead of the normal pulling, stitching and sliding that accompanies the placement of a conventional sock on a foot, thus eliminating unnecessary pain for those who have foot injuries and also enabling those persons with limited flexibility to more easily place socks on their feet.